


Almost killed in the arms of your friend

by Officialy_Overrated



Series: Killed in the arms of your friend [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: OOC Levi Ackerman, Other, ooc eren yeager, sorry i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialy_Overrated/pseuds/Officialy_Overrated
Summary: On a mission Eren decides to follow Levi.Other version of ‘Killed in the arms of your friend’, but this one has a happy ending.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Series: Killed in the arms of your friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062485
Kudos: 4





	Almost killed in the arms of your friend

Rating: General audiences? Maybe?  
Warning: talk of death, sadness with happy ending, Slight cussing, very bad ‘fight scene’.  
Relationship: Platonic Eren Jeager and Levi Ackerman.  
Spoilers: None really unless your less then a season in. The Levi squad (Petra, Eren, Levi and the others) are alive.  
PLEASE DON’T PUT ANY SPOILERS PAST EPISODE 25! IM ON EPISODE 30!  
This is the exact same as the first one except the ending so you can skip to the end if you’d like.

The Levi squad was out on a mission. They where assigned to find another Titan for Hange’s experiments. 

“I’m going off to the right. Petra and Oulo you go left. Eld, Gunther, go straight. And make sure the brat doesn’t do anything stupid,” Levi said as he moved away from the group.

“Aye aye, Heichou!” The others responded. Petra and Oulo separated like Levi said. 

After an hour Eren, Gunther, and Eld saw no sign of a Titan.

“Where do you think all of the Titans are?” Gunther asked.

“I don’t know.. But we’re bound to find one soon. Let’s keep moving!” Eld responded. Eren nodded although neither of the older males could see him. He kept wondering how the other where doing. He knew the others could handle themselves but he’d seen to many people die from the Titans to not worry. He even worried about Levi, Humanity’s strongest.

Ways away, Levi was thinking the same thing. Although he never showed it, he deeply cared for his Squad. Even the little brat. Levi and Eren had become more or less friends. Levi still picked on Eren and Eren was still annoyed by Levi. But they respected eachother and sometimes would even talk late at night about whatever was troubling them.

Back with Eren they had found a Titan. It was only a 3 meter. It charged straight towards them. 

“Eren! Go behind it and slice it’s neck! Men and Gunther will distract it!” Eld called. Eren wasn’t paying attention. All he heard was a scream coming from Levi’s direction. It wasn’t a Titans scream. It was Levi.

“Gunther! You slice it! I’m going to check in Heichou!” Eren called and directed his horse in the direction of Levi’s screams.

“Eren! Get back here! Levi will be fine!” Eld yelled. Eren payed him no mind and continued on his path. 

“Hey, you little brat! Levi told us to watch after you so get your ass back over here!” Gunther screeched. Eren barely heard him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. He didn’t want to risk anyone dieing and he knew Gunther and Eld could do it.

The screams had stopped. As he got closer and closer he could see the Titan. It was the Colossal Titan. The one who broke wall Maria. Eren’s heart stopped. There’s no way Levi could still be alive. Even Levi couldn’t beat the Colossal Titan. Especially not on his own. Eren’s mind was screaming at him to turn around but he couldn’t. He had to see if Levi was alive. He needed him to be. 

Eren got off his horse and sent it back to Gunther and Eld. He knew he wouldn’t make it out alive. And he saw no reason to get the horse killed too. Eren ran into the forest. He saw Levi’s horse tied to a tree. He continued to run. He ran and ran, hoping to see Levi coming his way. But he never did.

The Colossal Titan hadn’t seen him yet. In fact it seemed to be going in the opposite direction. Eren prayed that Levi had gotten away, but he knew it was unlikely. 

Eren slowed down as the smell of blood thickened. The smell filled his nose. Tears welled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. In the slight chance Levi was alive, he knew he couldn’t let Heichou see him like this.

Eren walked around for an hour or so. He saw several Titans. Dead ones, Luckily. Eren was careful not to get to close to one just in case. He hoped that everyone else was safe. He was starting to think that he should have stayed with Eld and Gunther. 

In the distance Eren heard faint coughing. It sounded like it was getting close. Eren rushed towards the sound. Thump! He bumped into someone.

“Heichou! You’re alive!” Eren exclaimed as he got up from the grass he had fallen onto. 

“Damn brat, of course I’m alive. Now, why are you here? I remember telling Eld and Gunther to watch over you?” Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren. 

“Oh uhm. Yeah I heard you scream so I may of left them..” Eren replied. Levi rolled his eye and hit the back of Eren’s head.

“I’ll think of your punishment later. For now, let’s get back to the others,” Levi said. Eren nodded. 

“Hey, Heichou?” 

“Yes, Brat?” Levi turned around. Eren gave him a hug. “Oi! Brat! Get off!” 

“Fine fine,” Eren laughed. As Eren let go we felt a tug on his hood as he got picked up.

“Eren!” Levi used his moving equipment to swing up to the Titan. Eren used his sword to cut his cape, causing him to fall. Levi sliced the Titan and it fell backwards. 

“Brat! You ok down there?” Levi asked as he swung into a tree.

“I’m good! I probably bruised my rib but I’m fine!” Eren yelled back. Levi swing down to Eren. 

“Come on, Brat. Where’d you put your horse?”

“Oh uhm.. I may have sent it back to Gunther and Eld..” Eren scratched his neck nervously.

“Dumbass. Ok whatever. Let’s go,” 

Levi and Eren got back and saw Hange freaking out in the dining area.

“Levi! Eren! There y’all are! We’ve been looking for you for hours!” Hangs yelled as she raced over to them. 

“We’re fine, four eyes. Get out the way Eren hit his head when he fell. He needs bandages,” Levi said as he pushed passed Hange.

“Whatever. Eren! Can you come with me for experiments later?” Hange asked. Eren nodded.

Later, Armin, Mikasa, and Krista came to check on Eren. They talked for a while but that was it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this sucks. I wrote it in kinda rush.  
> I also didn’t know how to end this so yeah...


End file.
